pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Goruru
Goruru '''(aka '''Gorl) is a boss in the Patapon series. It is the final boss of Patapon 1, as the demon that Queen Kharma and the Zigotons gave everything to, even their soul, to stop the Patapons from finding "IT" at Earthend. It was a difficult battle, but the armies of the Almighty managed to defeat it. In the second game, Gorl returns as an optional boss that can be fought in the Patagate after obtaining its egg from Garuru (aka Garl), its stronger cousin. Both Gorl and Garl are the Demon Family, a group that can shift between two powerful forms-a bipedal Dragon or a twisted Beast. Despite its power, Patapon 2 reveals that Gorl is merely a servant to the vast Great Demons of the Underworld. In Patapon 1, Gorl drops Ka-ching when staggered, as well as a random Level 4 Material when slain. In Patapon 2, Gorl drops Level 2-4 Hides, and in later levels, Demon Hides as well. Dragon Form Attacks Darkness Fireball Holding its left hand in front of it, Goruru forms a ball of dark purple fire, which it tosses at the Patapons. The damage is minor, but sets your Patapons alight. The Chaka Chaka song will minimize most damage, but the PonPata song (or the DonDon song, in Patapon 2) can avoid it altogether. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will also help if your Patapons got hurt by the flames. Lightning Sacrifice Crouching down and pulling its left hand back, Goruru picks up a Patapon and retreats. Soon after, lightning zaps the unlucky victim, utterly obliterating it. In Patapon, the trapped Patapon is completely destroyed, but in Patapon 2, the cap is left. The DonDon or PonPata songs will avoid this attack, and a ChakaChaka song can free trapped Patapons as well (also giving your army a free hit or two as Gorl stomps in frustration). Freezing Wings In Patapon 2, Goruru will occasionally use Garuru's Freezing Wind after it reaches Level 10. Goruru will move his head up and down before flapping its wings to blow away Patapons, and possibly freeze them. This attack does minor damage at best. Goruru will usually follow it up with Dark Fireball. The DonChaka song will help thaw your Patapons, but other than that, just take it in stride. Beast Transform After taking heavy damage, Goruru falls back for a second, stomach twitching. Its eye slowly switches from its head stalk to its stomach, turning Goruru into Beast form. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Goruru lowers its head with its stalk facing DOWN, tighten its eyes, and release small fireballs from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but may put Patapons to sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack with some ease. Rush Tackle Goruru will go backwards, pull off a weird face, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does major-fatal damage. The PonPata song will avoid this attack if your timing is just right, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will easily avoid this attack. Laser In Patapon 2 Paragate Fight, Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack when it is Level 10 or above. Goruru lowers his head with his stalk facing UP, widens its eyes, and releases a massive laser from its jaws. The damage is high, probably fatal to most Patapons. The DonDon song is the only thing that will work! Under any circumstances, DON'T confuse it with Dark Embers! Dragon Transform After taking heavy damage, Goruru will fall down for a second and after a minute. Its eye will switch from its stomach back to its head stalk, and Gorl will resume attacking in Dragon Form. Trivia *Goruru seems to be just a servant of Garuru, while Garuru is a servant of Black Hoshipon *Goruru seems to be intelligent due to the fact it's the master of the Zigoton Queen. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gorl Lv. 11 Battle Category:Patapon Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Category:Enemies